Think Twice
by TeamLoki
Summary: Two best friend's. Two secret's. New Enemies.One team. Cianna and Aryan both get asked to join the Avenger's after the war with Loki. Included; Madness, Stupid Cartoons, Loving Loki, and of course saving the world. Rated T for language thank's to Tony Stark .


A/N: I don't own Marvel but I do own my OC characters. Please let me know what you think :)

Character Bio:

Ciana "Hummingbird" Kress: _"When you're a kid you want your life to be perfect. Like it is in the books and movies. Everyone seems to encourage this. But they hide things, from children. They try to protect them from the truth. Keep them in a pretty bubble where none of the ugliness can reach. But kids are smarter than people think. They may not comprehend the words, but they can hear the way they're delivered. They try to hold on to the illusion, but its hard to ignore all the hatred and yelling. Especially when it's turned towards them."_

Ciana had an abusive father who came home drunk every night. Her mother had died giving birth to her. When she was five one of her neighbor's had reported her father abusing the young girl and she was sent to live with relatives in London. Then suddenly a team of unknown assassin's broke into their house and killed her family when she was 12. The assassin's then took Ciana to some lab where she was genetically engineered to be a super spy. Two-tenths of five percent of her DNA is from a hummingbird; she has the speed of the birds, wings like the bird, acute vision and hearing and can break the sound barrier on foot.

There she trained to work with the people who killed her parent's but when she was strong enough she broke out and settled in California where no one could find her when she was 15.

Her appearance is much like a hummingbird. She is short for her age and has an

average physique. She has red hair with brown lowlights that's styled into a pixie cut and long bangs. She has large round emerald eyes and olive skin. Even though she is agile she can be a bit clumsy. She has a hard time opening up to people but when she does she's carefree and her crazy self.

Aryan "Ary" Taylor: _"We take it for granted we know the whole story - We judge a book by its cover and read what we want between selected lines."_

Aryan lived with her crazy uncle after her parent's died in a car crash at the age of 9. Aryan has always been on the smarter side. At the age of 15 she was accepted into Stanford but declined saying she wanted a normal high school experience. Her uncle injected something into her when she was asleep and now much like Ciana she's an artificial intelligence from a lab experiment. She can hack into anything any time anywhere. She is basically a super computer.

You wouldn't be able to guess that Aryan is a super smart by her looks. She's an average height and average physique with a slightly bigger bust than most girls her age. Her platinum blonde hair and porcelain skin bring out her almond shaped cerulean eyes. Her cheeks are kissed with tiny peach colored freckles. And her dainty pink lips are already naturally bright pink. Aryan tries not to draw attention to her at all but her appearance doesn't help. She's sweet, kind and sometimes very shy. But once you get to know her she's absolutely crazy.

Ciana's POV:

No more school just summer. No more getting told to shut up, or that you have detention (although me and Ary are the smartest kid's at our high school). No more stupid teachers giving out homework. Thank the Norse God's for that.

"I can't believe its summer already!" I squealed shoving everything out of my locker.

"Everything went by so fast. I cant believe were already Junior's! It feel's like it was just yesterday when were dorky freshman." My best friend Aryan giggled.

"Okay we weren't that dorky!" I said sticking my head into my locker to make sure I had gotten everything out.

"Hey Ary can you hold this please?" I asked handing her my bag and phone anyways.

I picked up the heap of stuff that covered the floor and walked to the trashcan.

I quickly dumped it and turned on my heel as fast I could trying to get away from the cheer squad which so happened to be coming my way.

"Look who it is." Said the head cheerleader pushing Aryan to the ground.

"It's dumb and dumber." She continued.

"Look Julia, school's over, the teacher's aren't around so give me one good reason not to completely mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Julia opened her mouth and quickly closed it much like a fish out of water.

Bewildered she turned and strutted away.

Aryan and I burst out laughing we were literally on the floor.

"Huh. Okay enough of that. We need to go!" I said grabbing her hand and skipping away from the lockers.

"Hey wait!" said a voice. You could hear the footstep's getting closer and closer.

"I'm sorry about Julia. She can be a pain in the ass some times." Said her brother Jace.

"More like all the time!" piped Aryan after Jace finished his sentence.

He gave her a smile.

"No it's okay. No need to apologize." I said sincerely.

"So do you have any plan's this summer?" he asked me trying to make small talk.

"Not really. I mean I'll be at Aryan's most of the time, or vice versa."

"Oh cool." He said failing to be enthusiastic.

We sat in silence for a while. I rocked back and forth on my feet and Aryan pretended to be on her phone.

"Uh...hey look a bunch of my friend's are having a party in a few week's and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. You can bring Aryan." Jace asked me.

"Oh well… I'll think about it." I said nicely.

He handed me a piece of paper and ran in the direction of his sister.

As soon as Jace was nowhere in sight, Aryan snatched the paper from my hands and started screaming.

"He gave you his number!" she said squealing.

Taking out her cellphone she typed in his number. She took my phone and did the same.

"It's not a big deal." I told her tossing the paper in the trash.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?" she said gasping dramatically.

"He's only the hottest guy in our school!" she said imitating girls from their grade.

"Besides he's not my type." I interjected.

"No! You too would be really cute together. And you have a lot in common." Aryan said truthfully.

"Yeah, yeah." I said trying to ignore the feeling that was in my stomach.

We walked over to the student parking lot. It was almost completely empty except for a few cars that seemed nonexistent. It was usually full and you needed to find other places to park.

I knew where Aryan's car was but I grabbed her keys and clicked it signaling where her car was anyways.

I got in the brand new VW Beetle and threw my backpack in the back seat.

"So your house first right?" I asked putting the keys in.

"Mhm." She mumbled slipping her seatbelt on.

"You know you should really get a car. You drive mine all the time." Aryan complained to me.

"I told you I don't like driving the only time I do is when I'm with you because you're a horrible driver!" I replied back.

"This is only like my 2nd car." Aryan said trying to make a point.

"But how many time's did you get into an accidents, or damage your car in the past few months?" I asked her.

"A lot…but it wasn't all my fault" she mumbled and shut up the rest of the car ride.

We arrived at Aryan's apartment in a matter of minutes.

"Your uncle may be crazy but he sure let's you have anything you want." I said staring at her designer apartment.

"Yeah. You're right. I should ask for a bigger apartment that way we can live together." Aryan said as she turned off all the light's and air condition.

"That could be fun! But your uncle already let's have our own beach type house for vacation and sleepover's." I said smiling. Trying to be optimistic knowing what Aryan had gone through.

The rest of the car ride was silent making another quick stop to my small apartment to grab my stuff.

We arrived at the large mansion about an hour and half later.

We drove up the long drive away and parked in the garage.

"So what are we doing first?" I said unpacking everything into my room. I tossed my luggage inside the closet and turned on the shower in the bathroom.

"Well Im going to take a shower as well, then I guess we can just make dinner and popcorn and have a Marvel movie marathon or something." Aryan said from her room.

"Okay!" I yelled shutting my door.

By the time I got out of the shower Aryan managed to get ready and make dinner.

'Ooh! Mac and Cheese my favorite." I said giggling taking a seat at the bar.

I finished eating quickly and put in the popcorn while Aryan ate slowly.

"Hey since it's late why don't we just watch, The Avenger's?" Aryan suggested placing her bowl in the sink and began washing dishes.

"Yeah I guess that's fine." I told her pouring the popcorn into the bowl.

-After the Movie-

"There must be more!" I screamed shoving the reaming popcorn into my mouth.

"There will! Calm down. It's not like we haven't seen this 20 times."

"Whatever. I'm going to bring the bowl and stuff downstairs." I told her.

"You just wont admit I'm right!" Aryan said as I left her room.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I sighed placing the bowls into the sink.

"You know what would be really cool, that if all of that was real." I thought to myself.

"Ding Dong." The doorbell rang.

"Oh um be right there!" I said combing my hair with my fingers. "Why are there people here so late?" I thought as I walked to the front door.

"Um Hello?" I asked opening the door. No one, absolutely no one. I glanced to the left and right seeing if someone had snuck off. Even with my hearing and vision I couldn't detect anyone.

"Whatever. Probably just some kids." I said looking down at my feet.

A small packet was placed at the doorstep. I picked up and brought inside.

When I flipped it over big bold letter's read **S.H.I.E.L.D **on the front. It had our full names and addresses as well.

"Um Ary you may wan to come down here!" I yelled.

"What is it now?" she asked me running down the stair's.

I could barely speak when she came downstairs. So I simply lifted up the packet and shoved it in her face.

"Oh my god. No way! Is this real? No some kids probably did this!" said Aryan talking a mile a minute.

I took it back and examined it. I sighed praying that this wasn't a prank or worse a bomb.

I opened it and looked inside. A small piece of parchment was at the bottom. I carefully pulled it out and read it out loud.

_Dear Ciana and Aryan,_

_ Hello. My name is Nicky Fury. I would like you two to join The Avenger's. I will have Agent Romanoff come get you in the morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Nick Fury_

It was quick, short and simple.

We didn't say anything to each other the rest of the night. We both went our ways and packed small bags for what was too come.

I closed my eyes trying desperately to fall asleep. I couldn't. So many thoughts ran through my mind.

I stopped thinking and listened to the sound of my best friend's ragged breathing and snoring.

I turned on my stomach and I closed my eyes letting sleep eventually take over.

**Please, please, please! Tell me what you think by reviewing. This is the first chapter and I start school tomorrow so I'll probably have the next chapter up in the next week or so. **

**TeamLoki **


End file.
